


Unbidden

by Elsenova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Cheating, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsenova/pseuds/Elsenova
Summary: Elise realizes quickly that life isn't always about how sweet you are with someone.Sometimes you forget that other people have needs too.





	Unbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there's very, very heavy cuckqueaning/cuckoldry in this fic. I've been meaning to get to it for a while, but I've been in a funk and I just recently got out of it. 
> 
> Expect more about Elise, she'll get her fat ass reamed soon enough.

A long day at work finally draws to a close as Elise waves goodbye to her coworkers, hopping in her car and blazing home, like usual. Her girlfriend Blair, never one to be good with keeping secrets, tipped her off that they would be doing something special tonight. Or at least, that’s what she overheard Blair talking on the phone about.   
  
“Oh yeah, I can’t _wait_   for tonight,” Elise overheard Blair positively beaming over the phone this morning to one of friends, “I’ve been waiting so long for this, my heart can’t take it anymore!”   
  
Blair and Elise were high school sweethearts and have been together for years now, and both of them willing to take the next step if need be. They’ve talked about it before, and after overhearing Blair, Elise thinks she knows what to expect when she gets home.   
  
She thought, at least.   
  
As she pulled up to her trailer’s driveway, there was a black car parked out in front of it, one she hasn’t seen before. No big deal, Elise thought, it’s probably the people across the street having a get together, and they parked somewhere it’s easy to pull out. As she gets out of her car, however, things turn from bad to much, much worse in the blink of an eye.    
  
Even outside she could hear it.    
  
**THUD THUD THUD**   
  
It echoing from even outside the trailer. Elise tried calming herself as she opens the front door, but it all goes to shit fast.   
  
That’s Blair’s voice in their bedroom.    
With someone else.   
  
She didn’t even bother to kick off her boots, she didn’t drop her bags, she didn’t do anything but make a beeline to that door, and stared at that doorknob to the bedroom with such intensity it should have melted. Elise’s heart sinks into her chest as she tries desperately to find the courage to turn that knob, hoping to whatever God is out there that what she thinks - what she knows - is happening behind that door, somehow isn’t.   
  
A loud, playful squeal rips through her trailer, as well as her heart, followed by wet, fleshy, rhythmic slaps and the occasional grunt and groan from him. What drowns out everything else though, are the whore-like moans of ecstasy from her girlfriend. Loud, unbidden moans, almost like something out of a porno, but right in front of her; right through that door. Elise is still frozen in terror, tears stinging her eyes, but through some otherworldly miracle, she manages to build up the courage to face the two of them, in her room, on her bed.   
  
Elise’s bags, coat, and the rest of her things from the night out fall to the floor as she enters, finding her girlfriend on her knees, face down in her pillow, getting railed by not just some random guy, no, but Blair’s ex, the guy Elise helped Blair ‘get over.’ The two in their tryst either didn’t hear her enter, or either flat out ignored her, and Elise couldn’t decide which one hurt her more. Blair’s head finally leaves the pillow as she tosses back her head to squeal once more, throwing her hips into his with enthusiasm, more than Elise has ever seen. Her firm peach bounces in the light against his lap as he grips her strawberry blonde hair in his fist, yanking her back on his cock for emphasis. Then, and only then, does Blair recognize her girlfriend in the room.   
  
With Blair looking through the corner of her eyes to her, Elise finally feels that she’s able to speak to the two for the first time.   
  
“Y-you guys…” she pleads sheepishly, her tears finally streaking down her face, “What are you…”   
  
Her voice lowers to a mumble eventually being lost under the two mating on her bed. Blair’s onslaught continues wordlessly, the most she does is bite her lip as she huffs in unison with her ex. Elise’s whining continues with a throat-straining ‘Blair, please,’ but to no avail, her partner sending a devilish grin her way before she moans in euphoria as she takes her ex’s full length.   
  
Blair’s eyeshadow-caked eyes flutter as her ex hilts himself in her audibly soaked folds once again, causing her body to visibly twitch in orgasm. Her eyes straining to still stay locked to Elise’s through wave after wave of her peak, Blair’s mouth opens, but not a word comes out in response to her girlfriend’s pleadings, but instead,   
  
“Fuck me harder, make this pussy yours again!”   
  
Hearing her beloved cry out for someone that wasn’t her made Elise’s knees threaten to give out, and moments later without much fight, they do. Even trying to catch herself on the wall next to her fails, crumpling her into a pitiful, sobbing mess on the floor. Elise could do nothing but look on at Blair through her black, messy strands of hair and watch as she throws her ass back viciously onto her ex’s cock.   
  
There was nowhere for Elise to go at this point, and even if there were, she didn’t have the energy nor willpower to pick herself off the floor. So there she sit, her home resonating with the sound of flesh slapping hard against flesh, and the squealing of Blair, who hits peak after peak with someone that isn’t Elise.   
  
Elise, with her hazel eyes unable to move from the tragedy unfolding in front of her, tries to retreat into her thoughts, hoping to pry herself away from the gorgeous blonde in front of her, but to no avail; Blair is obviously hitting peaks of pleasure that Elise has never made her feel, and each cry for more, each scream, and each slap her ex brings down on Blair’s ass brings herself crashing into reality time and time again. There was no fighting this, there was no competing, and there was nothing for her to do in this situation, Elise thought. She wasn’t the star quarterback of their high school like him, or a cheerleader like Blair, she wasn’t ripped, toned, or anything like that. she didn’t have the friend count, nor social status that either of them did. She was an outcast and a loner. Elise is just a tall goth girl with small tits and a fat ass.   
  
And as Blair’s ex pulls his cock out of her to reposition the two of them, Elise realizes the biggest difference between the two, literally. Elise doesn’t have the foot long, uncut, thick, vein-covered cock that he does. __  
  
Another joy filled, playful giggle leaves Blair as she’s tossed onto her back, Elise’s vision fixated solely on the massive member dangling precariously over Blair’s pelvis. Elise’s eyes widen as she subconsciously focused on and scanned every detail that thing has; every bulging vein, every wrinkle of skin, every edge and ridge that monstrosity has, all of which are drenched in a more than generous coating of Blair’s cream, and Elise’s mind can only think of one thing in that moment:   
  
__ No wonder Blair cheated.   
  
And in the next moment, the cock she herself wished were in her was gone, shoved balls deep inside Blair once more. A wail of pleasure rings out as Blair is skewered by that monster, and as Elise’s brain takes in everything she’s heard, everything she’s witnessed, she finally understands. Blair needs this. Blair’s wetness and the legs she’s wrapped around his waist makes it known that she doesn’t just need it, she wants it. She wants him. Elise slumps onto the wall next to her as she watches Blair take all 13 inches over and over again. All thoughts of Blair’s unfaithfulness have left Elise, and have been replaced with ones of understanding, of coping with this being something Elise herself could never do for her.    
  
Elise loses track of time while watching the two of them fuck like animals with no other purpose in life, with no remorse for the fallout after. Blair stopped looking over to Elise after a while, focusing only on her pleasure and his cock even though her girlfriend is only a few feet away.    
  
“Fuck, you feel so good!” Blair cries out breathlessly, wrapping her arms around her ex and planting kiss after sloppy, tongue-filled kiss onto him.    
“You’re hitting me so~ deep!~”   
  
The blonde’s sizable breasts sway with each thrusts, the bars in her nipples catching the hallway light at a certain angle, like they’re clamoring for Elise’s attention. ‘Look at us,’ they scream, taunting Elise from a few feet away, ‘Don’t you wish you could make us dance like this?’    
  
She does, Elise thinks, she truly, desperately does. She feel’s she’s failed Blair. She drove Blair to cheat on her, but not because she hates Elise, no. But because she needs something that Elise doesn’t have. She needs the pleasure of a man ramming his length into her; she needs to feel every throbbing, pulsating inch as he fills her with his seed, pumping everything he’s held onto directly into her womb. Something Elise just can’t do.   
  
Elise’s attention is stirred as she picks her head up to a very peculiar noise, like one of strained gasping or wheezing. Blair’s arms and legs flail in front of her for a moment before they clasp tightly around her ex, and at the same time, her voice does it’s best to squeeze out one thing Elise has never heard before,   
  
“I’m gonna fucking...! Fuck - I’m squirting!”   
  
Her ex didn’t miss a beat, sawing his length into her from tip to hilt the entire time she came. If Blair weren’t latched on at the neck and hip, she would have pushed him out, but his massively swollen bellend kept him locked inside her much smaller hole. She was right though, she made a mess of the bed as she soaked his lap, his cock, and her thighs with this aspect of her sex life totally alien to Elise.   
  
Blair wheezes and pants as she comes down from her peak, still being thoroughly fucked by her ex. Her legs and arms flail again, this time much, much weaker, almost like she’s begging for him to stop, or at least take it easier on him, although she obviously doesn’t have the energy to do so. Her release comes soon enough as his groaning begins, perking both Blair and Elise up to attention.    
  
“Yes… Yes! Cum in me!” Blair shouts with what energy she has left, begging for her ex to mark his property with his seed. “Give it all to me! Knock me up! Make me yours again!”   
  
Elise opens her mouth, begging, pleading for her conscious to say something, anything in response, but before she could even think to, Blair’s ex slams himself one last time inside of Blair, both of them crying out as Blair is filled with rope after rope of thick, virile cum.   
  
Elise sits there, slack jawed at how long he spends hilted in her. This was what Blair needed, Elise tells herself in hopes of softening the blow, this is what she was craving, and on the inside, she was fighting back the craving of feeling it herself. The punk blonde’s legs wrapped like a vice around her ex, not letting him waste a single drop on Elise’s bed. His cock was more than happy to lodge itself firmly against her cervix, painting her insides white with potent loads of thick cum. A few minutes later, the two untangle for just a moment as her ex manages to stand on the floor before Blair drops to her knees, and wraps her black lipstick covered mouth around her ex’s massive cock. She bobs her head like a whore in heat, making grotesque slurping and gagging noises as she cleans and polishes every inch of his cock.     
  
She pulls away with a gasp, one hand still gripping tightly on the intimidating length much larger than her head, and looks directly at the crumpled goth leaning on the wall near the doorway, standing over her, naked with cum trailing down the inside of her leg.   
  
This is the first time Elise gets a good look at her since this whole ordeal started. Hickeys cover almost every inch of her collarbone and neck, and her whole body is covered in a mixture of his sweat, her sweat, his cum, and her juices. Elise wonders how long the two of them have been going at it, placing her best bet since around when she originally left for work. She didn’t have much time to think as Blair grips her black hair and speaks to her for the first time.   
  
“On your fucking knees.”   
  
  
“I’m sorry... “ Elise whines pitifully, sniffling her apology through tears. Ever since Elise and Blair have started dating, Elise was the dominant one in their relationship, and Blair taking control jarred her mentally - aside from what she was just forced to witness.    
  
Blair’s smeared, black stained lips curl into a weak, wicked smile as she takes the goth’s jaw in one hand, and spits the both the cum left in his urethra and her pussy juices coating his shaft in her mouth on Elise’s face, “You fucking should be, I shouldn’t have to sleep around behind your back for years to get good sex. Consider this a wake-up call and get to work, cuck, you’re lucky I’m letting you even touch me ”   
  
Elise opens one eye slowly around the splattered mess on her face and nods shakily, taking a shaky hand and wrapping it around Blair’s leg. She’s right, Elise thinks, with how much better she felt with him, it’s a blessing to even be graced with his fluids, let alone hers. Years though? Does that mean every time they’ve talked about how much of a ‘lowlife loser’ her ex was, and how much of a 'good for nothing' he was, she knew she was fucking him behind Elise’s back? Elise pushes the thought from her head, however. Seeing how compatible the two of them are in bed is more than enough evidence Elise needed to allow them to continue sleeping with each other. Who was she to break up such a good, wonderous thing?   
  
And maybe if she's good enough, Blair would let Elise have a turn...?  
  
Her tongue laps and drags around Blair’s inner thigh, drinking up every drop of delicious, thick cum the both of them left as food for her. Blair smiles at her ex as he closes the distance between them, shoving Elise back in the middle of her feeding. A small yelp escapes from Elise as she lands on her large ass, still in awe at how massive and grotesque his cock was after all that before returning her attention to the two towering before her.   
  
“Leave, now. Him and I aren’t through, so go fuck off somewhere else, loser.”   
  
Elise nods begrudgingly as she shifts to her knees, then to her feet, slowly making her way out of the room before looking back and being greeted by Blair already on her knees, gripping her ex’s length with both hands, slapping her face with it and donning a playful smile. Elise closes the door and makes her way to the living room couch, being encompassed all night by a symphony of screams and moans until early in the morning.


End file.
